


Banter

by fringesandcringes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringesandcringes/pseuds/fringesandcringes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets bothered by a persisting detail in his and Phil's public reputation when a lighthearted VidCon show takes a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banter

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not clear, the game Dan and Phil are playing in this fic is the "Friendship Test." A person asks the question (who has a better fashion sense?) and the two players hold up a card with one of their names in the hopes of having the same answer. (if both of them put "Phil", they get a point.) 
> 
> That's all. Enjoy!

“Things are getting intense,” Cat—their trusted mediator—jokes. “So far, every single one of their responses have been right on the spot. How amazing is that!” The audience cheers.

“See, there are some benefits to never leaving the house and talking to one person all day, right?” Phil quips into his microphone.

“Yeah, I know. This is great for my self-justification.” Dan throws back.

Maybe it was his inner theatre kid speaking, but Dan can never get enough of being on stage—the main stage at VidCon, no less. The feeling of that much energy being bounced off to him by loads of happy spectators, even if all he and Phil are doing is a simple “friendship test.” It’s just an added bonus that he gets secretly thrilled each time they flash the same card without fail for every single question. The crowd gets more excited each time they easily answer who spends the most money on clothes (Dan) or who’s the neater roommate (Phil). He was on a high.

“Alright, alright. Final question! As if there’s any doubt at this point that you two won’t have the same answer.” Cat’s eyebrows shoot up and a smile creeps up as she reads it. “Possibly the most important detail, who is more good-looking?” At this, the audience gasps.

Dan assumes this is meant to be a meaningless, light-hearted question just like all the other ones, so he holds up the card with :DAN flashed across, expecting Phil put up his own name to have a funny end to the show. As he laughs and plays up his faux ego, heftily gesturing to his face, he turns towards Phil and sees the card he chose—the same side with Dan’s name plastered on it. 

“Oooh, would you look at that!” Cat laughs, eliciting a thunderous response from the audience. 

Everything inside of Dan freezes. He makes eye contact with Phil, who’s doing his faux-annoyed face, rolling his eyes and nodding to his card—saying that Dan is more good-looking than him. That without a hint of cracking, he actually took this question seriously. 

Dan immediately poises back to his default Public Best Friend figure, although he knew that that instance of worry was most definitely on his face and was inevitably recorded onto someone’s shaky phone camera. They do their outros, wave goodbye to their audience, and walk off the stage. 

\- 

The rest of the day of photos and meetups whizzed by, so at eleven o’clock that night, the two collapse on a heap in their hotel room. Well, at least Dan does—Phil is leaning on the wall with his laptop opened, figuring out their itinerary the next day, ignoring the fact that the rings below his eyes are now a deep shade of purple. The usual.

The room is silent but for the clicking sound from the older boy’s laptop.

“Phil?” Dan asks, propping his head on an elbow.

“Hm?” The clicking of the keyboard continues, his eyes unwavering from the screen.

“Why did you put my name as the more good-looking one? During the game with Cat?”

For a second, Phil’s eyes flicker from the screen and towards the younger boy. “Because...that made us have perfect results?” 

“No, that’s not what I meant,” he replies, crawling up the bed. “I just,” he starts, gingerly putting the laptop to the side, “do you really think that?” 

“Yes?” Evidently, Phil still doesn’t see where this is going.

The younger boy is on his knees now, properly facing the other. “I...I can’t let you think that, love.” He’s shaking his head, his eyes downcast. 

Phil’s eyes instantly furrow together. Dan rarely used that petname. He leans forward. “You know I don’t care about that.” He pokes him in the neck, no doubt to evoke a smile.

He refuses to let it go. In fact, he feels himself getting angry. “No, I know that, but I just...I fucking hate it when people bring that up. As if that matters at all. As if we—as if you aren’t the most talented, hardworking person in that room. Or in any room. But we can’t walk two feet without someone—”

“Hey, no,” Phil whispers. His finger gently tilts up Dan’s head, forcing him to make eye contact. “Come on. That’s means nothing to me. To us. Right?”

Dan is thoughtful for a moment, then finally looks into his favourite pair of blue. “I just find you really pretty, is all.” 

The older boy laughs, and as Dan watches a whisper of his tongue poking out between his teeth, a grin erupts across his own face. “A fact that’s still completely beyond me,” Phil says.

Dan throws his head back in laughter. “Shut up, you spork.” He shifts his legs so that he’s straddling the other boy. “As if you haven’t ruined anybody else for me.” He’s stunned by how much he meant that. Everyone else in the world was flatter, duller than the man in front of him. 

He places hands on both sides of Phil’s neck. 

He kisses his forehead. “I.” 

His nose. “Love.” 

His chin. “You.” 

His lips. Deeply. 

“And I,” Phil responds, breaking away, “think you’re really hot."

Dan laughs, ducking his head so that his forehead is touching the other’s nose. “You’re the worst.”

Phil smiles down at him, his thumb rubbing his newly shaved sides. 

They both jump at the three sudden knocks on their door. “Phil! Dan!” Cat yells. “Party downstairs in five!”

They groan simultaneously. 

“Order room service and go to bed early?” Phil whispers.

“God, I fucking love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write a fic with more than 1k words? Who knows.  
> Thank you so much for reading! As always, I don't claim to have ownership of Dan or Phil. I'm very careful when making the distinction between them as living people and as characters I get to manipulate.
> 
> Kudos/comments/feedback would be a dream xx
> 
> (Also thank you so much to anyone who's read, commented or left kudos on my last fic. It makes my little heart sing.)


End file.
